Phnom Penh '86
Take out the Sharks guarding the mansion. Kill the Shark's Leader. Go and collect the money on the roof. |location = Diaz's Mansion, Starfish Island |target = Streetwannabees Leader |fail = Wasted Busted Maverick destroyed |reward = $ 2000 |unlocks = Sir, Yes Sir! The Fastest Boat Two Bit Hit Access to Vice City Mainland |unlockedby = The Chase |todo = Take out the Sharks guarding the mansion. Kill the Shark's Leader. Go and collect the money on the roof. }} Phnom Penh '86 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by drug baron Ricardo Diaz from his mansion on Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission Diaz is aggrieved with some Streetwannabe gangsters who are trying to defraud him. He orders Tommy to go to Prawn Island and kill them. He wants Tommy to fly there, using the help of his associate, Lance Vance. Tommy and Lance travel to Prawn Island via helicopter from the mansion. Once they arrive, Tommy uses the M60 to kill several groups of gang members on the mansion roofs. Eventually, Lance drops him on the ground to retrieve the money in the building. Tommy enters the eastern mansion and fights his way through, killing several gang members and eventually making his way up to the roof where he collects the money. Lance reappears to collect Tommy and they fly back to Diaz's mansion. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take out the Sharks guarding the mansion. *Kill the Shark's Leader. *Go and collect the money on the roof. Post mission phone call Colonel Juan Cortez: Tommy, it's me, Colonel Cortez. Look señor, I believe you are a man who can get things done. So please help me. You can find me at the boat. Reward The reward for this mission is $2,000 and the missions Sir, Yes Sir!, Two Bit Hit, and The Fastest Boat are unlocked. Furthermore, the hurricane warning for Vice City is lifted, re-opening the bridges and allowing the player to access the Mainland. Video Walkthrough GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 13 - Phnom Penh '86 (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 13 - Phnom Penh '86|iPad Version Gallery PhnomPenh'86-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti shooting at members of the Sharks gang ght.png|The orange slide-door Maverick Walkthrough PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Ricardo Diaz is in his mansion in Starfish Island talking to his associate. The associate informs Diaz of something that angers him greatly. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|In a fit of rage, Diaz throws his phone down and smashes it. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Diaz notices that Tommy has come for a job and calls him over. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Diaz takes Tommy on a walk and talks to him about the drug dealing business. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|While taking a walk with Tommy, Diaz notices one of his men doing something that once again angers him. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Diaz throws a flower pot at the man. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy that his men failed a job he ordered them to carry out. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy that his men's incompetence may cost him a fortune, as his reputation keeps everyone away from the coke dealing business in Vice City, but if anyone thinks that Diaz has gone soft, they may become competition for him. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|After saying this, Diaz talks about the gang hideout Tommy followed a gangster who ripped Diaz off to. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Diaz calls for a man named Quentin and Lance emerges from a nearby corridor. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Diaz tells Tommy that Lance will fly him over the gang fortress... PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|...And Tommy will have to take out all the gangsters there. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|On the rooftop of the mansion, Tommy asks Lance what he's doing working for Diaz. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Lance tells Tommy that he has been doing some research and he found out that Diaz was responsible for the deaths of Lance's brother and Tommy's two associates, Harry and Lee. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy tells Lance not to try to take out Diaz on his own, as he's too dangerous for a single man. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Lance does not take Tommy's warnings seriously and tells him that he could easily get rid of Diaz. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy tells Lance not to rush anything and that Tommy will take Diaz out eventually, as he's beginning to earn his trust. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|The helicopter takes off. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|As Lance and Tommy fly to the gang fortress, Tommy asks Lance why Diaz called him Quentin back at the mansion. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Lance tells Tommy that he liked the name more than his own and in the process reveals that his last name is Vance. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy finds Lance's full name funny. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Lance tells Tommy that he had enough of people making fun of his name in the past, hinting at Lance having some personal problems. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy and Lance arriving at the gang stronghold. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy taking out the gangsters on the rooftop of the first mansion. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Tommy taking out the gangsters in the balconies of the first mansion. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy taking out the gangsters in the backyard of the second mansion. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Tommy taking out the gangsters on the rooftop of the third mansion. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Tommy taking out the gangsters on the stairs of the second mansion. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Back on the roof of the first mansion, the gangster Tommy previously tailed is now firing at the helicopter with a Ruger. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy killing the gangster. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|After Tommy takes out the final gang member on the rooftop, Lance drops him off at the gates of the first mansion to head in and pick up the money the gangster stole from Diaz. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Tommy heading into the mansion. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Tommy taking out the gangsters inside the mansion. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Tommy, about to pick up the money briefcase on the roof. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|After Tommy picks the briefcase up, Lance flies back to the mansion and picks Tommy up. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS37.jpg|After picking Tommy up, Lance takes him back to the mansion. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS38.jpg|Tommy and Lance fly off. PhnomPenh86-GTAVC-SS39.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *The name of the mission is a reference to Phnom Penh, the capital of Cambodia, which was used as a base by the North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong during the Vietnam War. Other references to the Vietnam War include the use of the M60, a weapon equipped on the UH-1 Huey which was used during the Vietnam War. *When the Maverick passes under the Links Bridge, if the player looks to the rear, a Spand Express worker can be spotted jumping off the bridge into the water below. The camera must be pointed behind the helicopter to see this. *The Maverick seen in the cutscene before the mission is orange-colored and has slide rear doors, similar to Police controlled Police Mavericks, but once the mission starts, the helicopter reverts to a normal, swing door, red-colored Maverick. *While flying to Prawn Island, a Sparrow and a Sea Sparrow can be seen flying away from it. This is the only time in the game where these two helicopters are controlled by NPCs. *Despite not being visible until Diaz calls him over, Lance is fully animated during the part of the intro cutscene when Diaz is talking to Tommy and also reacts appropriately when Diaz throws the vase out of frustration. Navigation }}hu:Phnom Penh '86 ar:فنوم بنه '86 zh:Phnom Penh '86 de:Phnom Penh ’86 Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City